If Our Love Is Insanity Why Are You My Remedy? A Kaneki Ken Story
by Anime-Doll-93
Summary: After his frightening transformation into a ghoul, college freshman Kaneki Ken fears that all hope of finding love is lost...until he sets his eyes on a cute transfer student. But will his tragedy-stricken background interfere with their budding affection? SPOILER WARNING if you have not seen Episode 12.
1. Introduction

For the first time, college freshman and bookworm Kaneki Ken was in love. The girl he set his sights on was absolutely lovely: her name was Rize Kamishiro. She was a bookworm as well, and they just so happened to appreciate the same author. Nerves overtook him at the thought of asking her on a date, but her agreement allowed him to relax. Little did he know that the outing would be his undoing…

Rize was secretly a ghoul and poor Ken was her next victim. She made several deadly gashes into his body with blades made of crystalized blood that protruded from her back, intent on murdering her next meal before devouring him. However, several beams from a nearby building under construction crushed Rize as soon as she was ready to feed. Unfortunately, Ken did not get away easily…Rize became Ken's organ donor as he was being treated in a hospital. Consequently, he became a human-ghoul hybrid and developed a rapidly growing hunger for flesh. Romance was the last thing on the half-ghoul's mind as he struggled to remain human in the public eye. Yet, deep down, he doubted the possibility of ever finding love again.

Would he be able to love at all?

About two weeks after his transformation, he was taken under the wing of an elderly and friendly male ghoul named Yoshimura, owner of Anteiku Coffee Shop in the 20th Ward. Touka, his new friend who was also a ghoul, played a part in helping Ken adjust as well…albeit a forceful one. During this time, the answer to Ken's question of finding love arrived in the form of another attractive female: Samantha Jess Stewart.

Samantha was a transfer student from America who enrolled in Kami University a few months after Ken started college. With flawless ivy skin, she had the body of a model: double-C bust, graceful curves and a delicate thigh gap. Her chocolate-brown hair was shoulder-length and mildly curly with eyes glittering a bright envy-green. Samantha's gentle smile shined a glossy pale pink.


	2. Enter, Samantha

As Ken progressed through his Anteiku waiter shift one day, his human friend Hide arrived to pay him a visit. "Ken, I just saw the most beautiful vision ever!" The timid half-ghoul looked at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about?"

Hide rolled his eyes at his best friend's naïve nature. "There's a new transfer student at Kami!"

Ken's eyes widened. "R-Really?" Hide nodded excitedly. On cue, the door to Anteiku opened and the young student herself waltzed in. The day being Saturday, she was dressed in a casual white fleur-de-lis shirt that hung off one shoulder and exposed a light violet camisole underneath. Skinny jeans concealed her slender legs with black, heeled boots on her feet.

Customers and employees alike froze to check out the newcomer as she took a seat not far from Hide and Ken to pull out a novel by one of her favorite authors, Jane Austen. Ken's eyes widened more as the same pink hue from when he met Rize covered his cheeks. W-Wow…she's gorgeous! Hide nudged his best friend, pulling him out of his reverie. "See? She's some looker, huh?"

"Sh-She's the…student?" The blonde nodded. This made Ken smile slightly while nodding in agreement to Hide's previous question. "Definitely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he sighed softly.

"What was that?" Hide shifted his focus back to the brunette male.

"O-Oh! Nothing!" the young waiter waved a hand dismissively.

"You like her, don't ya?" the blonde chuckled.

"What if I do?" Ken huffed to the side, averting his eyes.

"Then I'll tell her…unless you will."

"No!"

"Then you go tell her!"

"Hell no! You know I'm too shy to talk to girls." His cheeks turned an even brighter pink. "Besides," he hissed with a look of worry on his face, "why is she here all by herself? Doesn't she know there are ghouls roaming the streets as we speak?" Hide shrugged.

"Beats me. But I'm sure you'll protect her since you li—ke her." He winked. Ken was about to object when a rough hand slapped his shoulder. The motion made him jump. It was Touka.

"Oi, idiot, what the hell are you doing? Get back to work."

"Aww, c'mon, cupcake," Hide interjected, "the guy deserves a break. Right, Kaneki?" He winked at the shy boy. Touka coldly glared at them both before – albeit reluctantly – surrendering and going back to the counter to retrieve orders. Once she was out of earshot, Hide tugged Ken's sleeve.

"So, when are you gonna ask her out?" Ken gulped.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm r-right for her."

"Of course you are! I bet she's just as studious as you. And look, she's a bookworm too! Just go talk to her!"

"WHAAT? B-But, what should I say?"

"I dunno…anything that comes to mind." The young waiter sighed. Well, she is pretty cute. Perhaps she'll be…different from Rize. "Wait, I have an idea!" Hide spoke up again. ""What if you served her coffee? That could be your excuse to break the ice." The half-ghoul considered it, glancing at the woman again. She was still reading. Actually, that might work, he thought, I could get a cup for myself as well. That way, I won't be tempted to…

At that moment, Samantha looked up to catch Ken staring. Shocked, the brunette boy averted his eyes in embarrassment. He could hear cute feminine giggling in response. Great, she probably thinks I'm some kind of creeper! "See?" Hide whispered. "She noticed you. Now you have even more of a reason to introduce yourself!" Ken gulped again upon remembering how Rize "noticed" him at the moment his life as a human ended.

"I-I don't know," he mumbled.

"Exactly, you don't know until you try! Don't be such a chicken, Kaneki!" Hide teased, nudging the shy boy's shoulder.

"Hide, the time I went out with Rize, it…" he paused a moment to find the right words. "It…didn't work out. So I'm not sure I can risk—er, I mean, do it again."

"Well, this one could turn out better!"

Ken sighed again. I suppose I have nothing to lose. "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Atta boy, Kaneki!" Hide encouraged, giving him a thumbs up. Hide, always the positive one, Ken thought with a silent laugh. He wandered to the counter to retrieve two cups of coffee. One of them was for the exchange student. Yoshimura placed it on the tray for him, nodding.

"It's alright, Kaneki Ken. You have my permission."

"R-Really?" he tried to hide his sudden excitement. Touka must've told him that Ken was eyeing the new girl.

The elderly ghoul continued, "I may be a ghoul, but I'm familiar with affairs of the heart and concept of young love. So go on," gently nudging the boy in Samantha's direction. "If you feel the need to feed, get out as soon as you can." Ken nodded. I can do this! he thought, approaching Samantha's table. She looked up again when she felt a presence hovering across from her to find a blushing Kaneki Ken with two cups of coffee.

"H-Hello," he said a bit shakily, "I…er, c-came to deliver your coffee." He set the cup on the table beside her.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly. He nodded.

"Do…you mind if I join you? I'm on break."

"Of course not," she replied kindly. Ken smiled back and sat down, gradually feeling more at ease. "So, er…Samantha, was it?"

"Yes, Samantha Jess Stewart."

"That's a pretty name," he complimented, scratching his cheek shyly. Sam blushed, but giggled with a soft "Thank you." The half-ghoul continued.

"I'm Ken…Ken Kaneki." The girl nodded in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you, Ken."

"Oh…please, call me Kaneki," he chuckled. Samantha giggled too.

"Okay. And you can call me Sam." Ken nodded.

"So, uh…I hear you're a transfer student. Where are you from?"

"America."

"Really? What's it like?"

The pair talked for a good hour or so about America, books and careers…much to Touka's chagrin and Hide's delight. Never in his life would Ken have guessed she loved books as much as he! Granted, they did not share an interest in the same authors – she was more interested in romance novels – but it was nevertheless impressive how intelligent she was about characters and plot devices. Ken could've sworn his heart was beating faster…


	3. Warning of Bloodlust

Before they knew it, Anteiku was closing for the night. Being the last one in the café, Ken clocked out and locked up before leaving with his new friend. "It was wonderful getting to know you, Kaneki," Sam said.

"S-Same here," Ken nodded. Her scent was starting to get to him. To a human, she smelled like a mix of vanilla and jasmine…maybe a hint of pine? But to a ghoul…all Ken could smell was succulent flesh. His eye began to twitch and fists visibly clenched at his sides. Must…not…eat. Must…resist. Yoshimura's words about leaving quickly once the desire to feed arose played back in his mind, but he knew he'd regret it. I can't leave her out here alone…not when there are other ghouls around!

"Kaneki?" the woman's voice broke his thoughts. "Are you okay?" She noticed he was almost shaking and beginning to salivate. The brunette boy looked up to find Sam staring in genuine concern. Her eyes are…so…beautiful. They don't deserve to be filled with such worry, especially for me.

"Uh, y-yeah. J-Ju-Just…give me…a minute." He turned away from her and closed his eyes to take several deep breaths. I won't run away, I will protect this girl with my life!

Finally, he turned back around. "Okay…I'm fine now." Ken smiled. Samantha smiled back, relieved.

"Thank goodness."

"So, do you have a ride home, or…?" The girl shook her head.

"No, my apartment complex is only a few more blocks down though."

"Oh. I'll escort you back then." Samantha smiled.

"Thank you, Kaneki. That would be wonderful!"

"Not a problem," he blushed cutely. She's so sweet. Perhaps this girl is more promising, and not a psycho!

As they walked side by side, Ken side-glanced at the girl and his breath was taken by how gorgeous her profile was: hair waving politely in the wind, nose a graceful curve, lips in a soft smile. I bet she's a model in her spare time, he couldn't help thinking.

"Er…if you don't mind me asking," he piped up, trying to initiate conversation, "do you live with someone?" She shook her head sullenly, and Ken immediately regretted choosing the topic.

"No…not anymore. My parents worked for the CCG and were killed on the field." Ken made a hushed gulp; now he really regretted it! "The rest of the CCG don't know the complete identity of the ghoul that killed them. Only a few details like hair and clothing; apparently, he wears glasses too." Ken figured it was Nishiki. That douche is always making a mess of things, he thought bitterly. Then he felt Samantha gently take his arm, causing him to tense slightly. "But since you're with me now, I know I will be safe." Ken made a small smile, his cheeks growing pinker.

"Right. Of course I'll be there for you." Without warning, Samantha took Ken's hand in hers. His eyes widened slightly while he stared down at their enveloped hands. Her touch was warm and inviting. I could never eat this girl. There would be no kindness left in the world.

"So, uh…how much further?" Ken asked pleasantly after awhile.

"Not much," she smiled back. "It's right by the railway that sits in an isolated alley." That was the exact same place Rize lured him. His eyes widened again.

"O-Oh," he stammered.

When the pair finally reached the complex, located in the heart of Tokyo, Ken suddenly stood in front of Samantha. "Um, Sam. There is something you should know." He confidently took both of her hands, too focused on the warning he was about to say to care about how bold it was. She blushed from the sudden contact. "This city is infested with ghouls in multiple Wards."

"G-Ghouls?" Sam gasped. Her escort nodded.

"They have a constant desire for human flesh." His body twitched and mouth filled with saliva again at the thought, but he shook it off. "That alleyway?" pointing to it down below where they stood, "I'm familiar with it. Because…" he gulped, trying to choke down tears from the awful memory. "B-Because I encountered a ghoul there." Samantha's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God! Was it scary-looking? Did it…hurt you?" Ken was stunned into silence as her eyes filled with concern again. Gosh, not even Hide was curious about how my date with Rize went. But, she… His eyes averted to the ground.

"Yes, it was very scary; and it did…but, I got away." Ken's heart stung after the last sentence. Got away? He was lying, he knew it; leading this innocent girl on to believe she was safe with him, a half-ghoul who only started becoming accustomed to such a lifestyle. He squeezed her hands. "B-But I am only saying this so you will be safe!" And I'll do what I can to protect her. A smile slowly made itself present on her face once more.

"I know…thanks, Kaneki," she squeezed his hands back. "You don't know how appreciative I am."

Suddenly, she swung her arms around his neck in a gentle hug. Ken's body made a large jolt and his heart nearly exploded! "I will be more cautious from now on," she murmured in his ear. Shakily, the half-ghoul wrapped his arms around the woman's waist. Her body felt delicate. Sh-She…she's…h-hugging me. The affection radiating from her was so overwhelmingly kind that he felt like crying. It made even his ghoul side calm despite her enticing aroma. He took a deep, steady breath and held her close.

All too soon, however, Samantha slowly broke the embrace. "I'm glad you're not one of those monsters, Kaneki…you're too cute!" She giggled, lovingly touching his face as Ken went crimson…and wide-eyed with terror. Oh no, if she found out… But he couldn't finish the thought as the girl placed a delicate kiss on his lips. M-My first kiss! His worry melted off like ice. With a beautiful girl! In fact…she's much more beautiful…than Rize ever was. A sincere smile grew on his face. "Good night, Kaneki," Sam smiled, softly waving as she closed the lobby door.

"Good night…Sam." He waved shyly at her sweet smile before her form was no longer visible. He sighed. She's absolutely perfect.


	4. Touka's Anger

The next morning, the young half-ghoul woke up feeling refreshed. It surprised him because he hadn't slept well ever since his deadly transformation. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Samantha. I've never felt like this before, he thought, getting ready for work at a leisurely pace. She's beautiful, kind, intelligent...I almost…I kind of want her…to be mine.

Yeah.

Mine.

But how?

Ken arrived to work in a happy daze. He hoped Samantha would come by again so they could chat more. Touka eyed him suspiciously. "What's with you?" she sourly remarked.

"Just spent yesterday after work with the most amazing girl I've ever met."

The female ghoul glared at him. "That girl you spent about half your shift talking to?"

"Yeah. She's something else," he scratched his cheek and blushed softly.

"Why, did she feel you up or something?" Ken froze, and then whipped his head around to face her angrily.

"No! She knows better than that, and I know she has a good head on her shoulders!"

"Oh, just like you have a good head on yours?" the girl huffed. Ken's glare deepened.

"What's your point?" He went to set a cup of coffee in front of a waiting customer. Touka followed him to conveniently fill a nearby order.

"You're still getting used to living as a ghoul. Don't you think it's unwise to be hanging around a human when it's highly possible you could snap at any moment and devour her?" Ken's gut lurched. The thought of eating humans in general was frightening, but killing Samantha and digging into the meat of her corpse… As much as he didn't want to admit it out loud, Ken knew she was right. But he also didn't want to give up on trying to win Samantha's heart.

"That may be true, but if you cared about someone who's human, wouldn't you do the same?"

"All of my family members are ghouls, dumbass," she replied without missing a beat. "I've never felt anything for a human."

"…Not even a little?"

"No! Just shut up!" she snapped. Ken was taken aback by her sudden hostility, but a short temper was Touka's area of expertise. He clicked his tongue and headed to the back room to retrieve a can of black coffee beans. She was really bringing him down today when he was feeling really good a few hours ago! He then started walking back to the front when Touka came up and reached out to grab his arm, angrily slamming him against a wall.

"Ow! What the hell?" He winced.

"Kaneki, I don't think you realize how dangerous of a game you're playing, and it really frustrates me," she growled through her teeth.

"W-What's the problem? It's fine! We were only out for a couple hours after I closed up Anteiku. She got home safe. Besides, you saw for yourself how well we connected!" Ken fruitlessly struggled out of her grip.

"But imagine if it was more than that; a full day. Your stomach would start to growl, she looks surprisingly tasty and you lunge…"

"Shut up!" Ken growled, cutting her off.

"No! Once she finds out you're part ghoul, it will all be over." She roughly let go of his arm. "Besides, us ghouls get accustomed to living alone. Remember that." Ken felt his eyes prickle with tears as he dusted himself off.

"No, I'm not going to be alone…she's going to love me no matter what I am." Touka rolled her eyes. "I-I'll go out with her more…to p-practice my feeding resistance." He struggled to keep his voice even, eventually mustering enough courage to look her in the eye. "You know…when we met, you said I 'wasn't one of you.' So who are you to tell me how I should live?" Touka glared harder at him as they headed back to the front of the café. If looks could kill…

"I'm only giving you a heads up as someone who has many years of experience as a ghoul, idiot."

"Then do it in a way that allows you to butt out of business that isn't yours!" Ken growled. "And I don't appreciate your lack of faith in me, either!" This sudden impulsiveness surprised him; he was always the opposite…yet here he was, yelling at one of his friends. Touka stared in shock, then huffed as she headed to the small kitchen in the back corner of the café. Ken merely set his can down on the counter and continued taking orders.

Finally, Samantha headed in. The minute she sat down, the half-ghoul was at her side. "H-Hi, Sam. I'm glad you came again." He tried his best to smile despite the sting of Touka's words. Samantha looked up at him to smile back, but noticed he was in emotional pain.

"Hello, Kaneki…What's wrong?" Ken tried to blink back his tears. She's as observant as Hide.

"Oh, n-nothing. Just…something in my eye." A soft hand enclosing his told him Sam didn't buy it.

"Everyone says that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…thank you. Not at the moment. May I get you a coffee?"

"Sure, thank you," making a sympathetic smile at him.


	5. Tragedy Strikes

Ken nodded and went to fill her order. When he turned back to deliver Sam's coffee, Hide was in his face.

"Hide?!" Ken hissed, jumping back slightly, "Will you at least alert me before you do that?" Hide chuckled.

"Nah! I like making surprise visits here. So, how are you and Sam doing?" He made a suggestive wink.

"Oh! We hit it off perfectly yesterday." Ken declared proudly. "She's everything I ever wanted!" The blonde made a wide grin.

"See? I knew you were great for each other!" He then started a game of 20 Questions: "When's your next date? Do you really like her? Do you love her? When do you think you two will get married? Any kids? Will they turn out to be bookworms like you…?"

"Whoa, whoa, Hide, slow down!" Before he could make another statement, a sweet feminine voice sounded behind Hide.

"Oh, is this your friend, Kaneki?" she smiled sweetly, curious. Hide whirled around to find her standing with hands enclosed in front of her form. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's cool, cutie! Hello to you too! I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi, but everyone calls me Hide. Right, Kaneki?" He wrapped a friendly arm around his best buddy's shoulder. Their close contact caused his scent to become highly pronounced; Ken had to use all of his willpower to not take a bite out of his best friend. No no no, not now, p-please not now! Samantha's soothing voice as she stated a response distracted him from his sudden bloodlust.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Samantha Jess Stewart."

"Yeah, we know. I was the one who pushed Kaneki here into talking to you." Samantha giggled.

"Oh, really? I didn't know, though I'm glad you did. He's a wonderful person," she smiled cheerfully. Ken's cheeks turned a bright pink as he made a small smile.

"Hehe th-thanks." That was when Hide interjected again.

"I bet he's good in a lot of other ways if you get to know him," he teased. Sam went tomato-faced and Ken face-palmed. I swear to God, Hide, he screamed internally, just shut up! You're embarrassing me!

Fortunately, Hide quickly became aware of how inappropriate his comment was and blushed. "Oops! Er, s-sorry, Kaneki…that sounded a lot cleaner in my head." He released his best friend's shoulder and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's no problem, Hide," Ken chuckled a little, waving dismissively. Soon after Hide excused himself to run some errands, Ken gave Samantha her coffee. She thanked him and they sat at her table again during Ken's break. The couple continued this routine for as long as they could. Samantha indeed had a voice that radiated beautifully in Ken's ears; not surprisingly, their relationship quickly became comfortable, soon followed by exclusive – though not intimate. Within ten months, she was to become his fiancée.

But terrible things happened in the fifth month – two months away from when Ken would've proposed – that ripped the half-ghoul away from his beloved: meeting Tsukiyama Shuu, who was heavily seduced by his scent and eager to eat him at all costs; the kidnapping and rescuing of Nishiki's girlfriend Kimi; most significantly, Jason Yamori's torture session. Ken's hair transformed from sleek inky black to matted snowy white; the black instead cascaded through his body to his heart and hardened it, causing him to become cold. Ken's kagune came into full bloom, with sinisterly red, crystalized blood claws protruding from his back. Pulsing with thin, bright red veins, they punctured Jason's limbs so Ken could eat him alive, leaving Jason with "no right to complain."

On the tenth month, the white-haired, mask-dawning ghoul Kaneki Ken returned to the heart of Tokyo where he remembered the love of his life resided. It was nightfall and the city lights were shining, giving Japan's iconic city an almost surreal feeling. On this night, Samantha was out doing some shopping. After unsuccessful authority investigations and believing Ken died, she felt empty inside. Each day was tough and going to Anteiku was harder, knowing that she would never see the sweet face of, nor be served by, the one she so adored.


	6. A Bittersweet Hello Again

"Samantha." That voice…a deep, emotionless utter that made Samantha Stewart stop dead in her tracks when her name left Ken's lips. Her breath caught. It c-can't be! She kept her eyes cast down and instead focused on her purchases in the bag she held. But, the fact that I stopped…he knows I've acknowledged him. I can't run. "Samantha," it sounded again, "turn around." The voice was commanding yet seemed gentle. It made a thrash at her heart and each word made her sadder.

Finally giving in to the male's demand, Samantha slowly turned around with her head leading the rest of her body. She looked up to find Ken dressed in a black short-sleeved shirt and white torn shorts staring back at her. His face was 95% covered by a black leather mask that displayed a pair of zipped-together teeth in a devious grin. The visible eye was black with a deep red cornea and veins of the same color crawling onto the skin around his eye. There were no shoes on his feet and his nails were painted a haunting black. Cuffs with a broken chain remained on his wrists and ankles. "K…" she struggled to make words, "K-Ka…?"

"Samantha Jess Stewart. It's me…Kaneki Ken." A small gust of wind blew their hair, the strands waving at each other. Samantha's face grew pale as she shivered; she could only stare. Even with the strange coloration, Ken's eye was a bottomless pit of no emotion whatsoever. She could see little scrapes on her lover's arms and legs. "W-Who are you, really? How do you…know my name?" The girl knew damn well, but wanted to deny it.

Ken's fists clenched tightly and shook only a second before he released them. She doesn't recognize me. I need to take my mask off. So he did, and his girlfriend gasped. Mentally, she was comparing the lovely image of black-haired Ken in her head to this one that stood before her: the facial structure, the eye color, and the frown… "Oh my God," Sam breathed shakily, dropping her back to the ground with a thump. She brought her hands to her chest as if in prayer. It was him; corrupted as all hell, but it was still the man she loved. Sam couldn't believe it. Tears welled up in her eyes; she wanted to run into his arms and ask if everything was okay, where he'd been all this time, how much she missed him!

"Samantha…this is me," he sullenly declared with outstretched arms, "I am a ghoul." Samantha's eyes widened, causing the steadily flowing tears to erupt at a quicker pace. Ken wanted to rip his gaze away from the pathetic site; he couldn't look at her after blatantly lying about how he wasn't a ghoul.

"No…no, no, no!" she started to scream. "No, you can't be one! You told me so yourself!" Ken gravely nodded.

"I know, but I couldn't let an innocent girl like you know that you were in the greater presence of danger."

"Wha- S-So you lied to me…?"

"To protect you." Sam bit her lip. She couldn't be angry with him even if she wanted to. He had a perfectly good reason: love. Despite his dangerous exterior, her heart still swelled at the fact that the man she cared for so deeply was in her presence once again.

"B-But…I don't want to be protected. I want to…"

"Want to what?" Ken asked monotonously. The girl gulped.

"B…Be with…y-you," she finally managed to choke out. Her gaze was became filmy from the hoard of tears that never stopped stampeding down her face. The girl's legs shook slightly under the skirt of her dress in paralyzed fear and her stomach lurched at remembering Ken's description of a ghoul many months back: They have a constant desire for human flesh. She couldn't help letting out a quiet sob. Clear as the bright lights shining around them, Ken saw how terrified Sam was: how hesitant she felt to embrace and kiss him once again. He wanted to cry too, but his cold heart wouldn't let him.

"The pain you now harbor…pains me as well," he continued in his monotone, "I know you can't tell, but it hurts me all the same." Sam had no response to that, so he asked her a question after a few silent moments instead. "Do you love me? Do you still love me, Samantha…after all I've become?" His arms were still outstretched to her, inviting her into his comforting grasp in contrast to his nightmare-inducing appearance.

"I…" she tried to swallow an oncoming sob, "I…" biting her lip, she took several silent deep breaths: "I d-do…I always do." Before she could control herself, Samantha sauntered and eventually ran into his waiting arms. They were cold and sent a chill throughout her body but she didn't care. She cried pitifully into his chest, harder than she ever did while he was gone. "It-It is s-said that…absence makes the heart…grow fonder," she sobbed. "Since y-you were gone f-for so long, I…" The sobs quickly took over her words but Ken got the gist of what she was trying to say.

"I know. I missed you so much too." Dropping his mask, he fully enclosed his arms around her body, a hand reaching up to stroke her hair and resting his cheek on her head. Sam looked up into his eyes. Even though she probably knew the answer, hearing it from him was all the confirmation she needed.

"Do…Do you still l-love me?" Ken looked back into those envy-green eyes he quickly came to adore with everything he had.

"Sam, I never fail to recall the kindness you brought me," he murmured. "Despite all I was going through…I continued to think of you; hoping that, in my absence, you were still safe."


	7. The Flame Still Burns

Ken slowly wiped a tear from his sweetheart's face. He wanted to touch her lips with his and allow them both to remember what a kiss from the other felt like. I think I am able to resist eating her now, considering how full a meal I had not too long ago. "As for whether or not I love you," he continued, "I believe this will answer your question." He leaned down and lovingly placed his lips on her pursed ones. They closed their eyes and Sam involuntarily deepened the kiss by pulling him closer to her body. Ken accepted the gesture and fully enclosed his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will never leave you alone again. I promise."

They stayed like this for a considerable length of time and both of them knew the other missed this type of affection for so long. Another gust blew against Sam's back and she tipped into him a little bit. It was at this moment when Ken felt the tiny velvet box in his pocket that harbored the diamond ring he planned to give Sam five months ago. But he couldn't remember exactly why.

When the couple finally broke the kiss, Ken reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Holding it behind her, he looked at it for a few moments. Rather than rack his brain for the initial intention, he quietly threw the well-kept piece of jewelry behind him into the gutter. "Would you like to stay with me for a bit?" Sam offered with a soft smile, "I will help you…recover." Ken formed the smallest of smiles. Still as kind as ever, he thought. I am certainly a lucky man.

"As long as it isn't too much trouble for you." Sam shook her head.

"Of course not. I love you. I want to do everything I can for you." Ken kissed her again before picking up his mask and Sam retrieving her bag so they could walk close together to Sam's apartment. Ken kept a secure arm around her waist and Samantha did the same.

Sitting alone in the gutter, the ring glittered in the lights of the city, showing how brilliant their lives could have been if Ken only remembered the exact reason for such a purchase. Perhaps when he is fully ready again, he will get a better one for his beloved Samantha.


End file.
